Sandstorm
by IvanK
Summary: Yasuo fled. He went to Noxus with the intention of killing the assassin. But that changed - he changed when he saw a certain girl. He stopped chasing the assassin and stayed with her. -Yasuo is about 26 here, and Taliyah is 20.-
1. 1 - Dishonored

"No. I refuse." Yasuo said.

"I did not ask you to, I ordered you!" came elder Kaname's response.

"I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH MY FRIENDS DIE!" Yasuo yelled and rushed towards the temple entrance.

He cut down all enemies that dared to engage him.

-This is going to be a long fight- he thought grimly.

Yasuo spotted three soldiers that were fighting very good and he thought that they were the "champions" from the League. The biggest one, soldiers called him "commander" was wielding a giant axe that was appearantly able to kill three or four soldiers in one slash. Either Noxians or Ionians.

"See that one there? With the paintbrush hair?", commander said, "Bring him here. I want to fight him!"  
He said in his deep voice.

"But Commander, he is the only wind master and he will kill me even if I get near him." One of his soldiers was arguing.

"Well, would you rather die from his sword or my axe?  
The commander threatened.

After a few moments the soldier ripped off his shirt and placed it on a stick and with that what was supposed to be a white flag, he ran over to Yasuo.

"Sir, sir, please don't kill me, I am here just to send you an invitation for a duel from that big guy over there. His name is Darius." Said the soldier in his a bit husky voice.

"Well, I am not going to kill a man with a white flag. And the guy that keeps saying "Oh yeah, my axe flew straight to me the umpteenth time!", is he a part of our "duel"?

"Oh... His name is Draven, Darius' brother. They fight together. There was Riven too, but she went...there, I think."

The soldier pointed in the direction of the temple.

"FU... NO WAY!"

Darius laughed. "Hahahahahaha that's what i thought. As soon as he heard the invitation he ran away. Hahaha!"

Yasuo rushed to the temple where he found elder Kaname, but dead - lying in a pool of his own blood. Also a woman with a giant sword and white hair escaping through the window.

"Hey!" He shouted, but she already escaped. With the wind in his back, he ran to the window, but he hit his nose in the glass and saw "her" escaping. It was too late, she already escaped. There was no way he could find her in the forest.

"UUUGH! UUUUUGH! Well, at least I'll kill all of the remaining Noxians. Darius, I'm coming!

"You ain't going nowhere. You will be punished for the assasination of our Elder."

"I didn't kill him, I swear! It was the white-haired woman with a giant sword. She went there!"

"Get back here!"

Yasuo ran off.

"I'll find the true killer!'  
He then went to Darius.

AN: Woah. My first fanfic, hope you like it :) Anyway, I am writing this on my phone, so expect some typos from time to time. Also, English is not my main language, Serbian is. If you see any mistakes, feel free to review. Have a nice day, even if it is 1:18 AM and raining like hell here :D

-EDIT- I SAW THAT THERE WAS AN ERROR ON FANFIC SITE AND I COULDN'T FIND MY FANFIC. Reuploading all chapters.


	2. 2 - The big fight

Hey guys, good and bad news! Doesn't matter which one you want first, because you are getting them both together. I'm sick. Good news: I'll be able to write more, and bad news is that I'm sick...yeah, being sick sucks. Anyway a duel ft. Darius and Yasuo below.

Yasuo had an anger attack from time to time, but this was equal to a cataclysm.

Tornadoes everywhere, bodies torn to shreds by pure wind, and, yeah, Yasuo was invincible. He had an impenetrable aura of wind whenever he was angered. And a killing intent.

The battlefield was teeming with Noxians, but their number decreased rapidly because of only one Ionian.

The wind master cleaned the living Noxian garbage, so only Darius was alive.

"You are going to pay for Ionian blood on your axe!" Yasuo yelled.

"You do not scare me, Ionian -pig-!" Darius spat with disgust.

"Look around!"

And Darius looked. Guts spilled, armors broken, bodies decapitated, heads crippled. All because of one single swordsman.

"You will pay for this!" Darius yelled.

Yasuo was slightly amused. Darius was trying his best to hurt him, but the wind barrier was not going away. He took his trusty flute from the pocket made specially for it in his blue baggy pants and began to play it. It angered Darius even further.

The wind barrier was slowly dissipating because Yasuo was now calm. He noticed that in the last moment. A war axe was about to cleave him in half. Yasuo quickly took a battle stance. After ducking beneath the first attack, he quickly counterattacked in the form of a simple sword thrust. It only scratched Darius' armor. The Noxian's attacks were very strong, but slow. After one attack Yasuo had a few second gap.

Darius pulled him with his axe and spun it fast, but Yasuo simply ducked beneath and counterattacked with a whirlwind right to Darius' face. It only slowed him down.

Upon striking him horizontally, Yasuo just backed away while creating a barrier of wind. For the next ten seconds, he just channeled the barrier while Darius was attacking him, and when he thought that it was enough, he took his time creating whirlwinds around them.

After deciding that seventeen whirlwinds were enough to rise Darius in the air, he motioned his sword to him.  
Darius couldn't turn tail and run, he was too heavy for such a maneuver. After he got suspended in the air by Yasuo, the wind master attacked his vitals with armor penetrating strength - his torso, chest, and for the final strike, he brought both of them down with a devastating downwards strike.

Right after he finished his combo, Darius saw an opening which he immediately used to jump and to bring his axe down on Yasuo. Right after he jumped, Yasuo saw a new chance. He did the same thing as before: jumped, slashed at the Noxian's torso, chest, and another devastating downwards strike.

"Brother?" a distant voice said. "I knew it. He died right after Draaaaaaaaaaaven left. Hahahaahahaha!" Then all dawned to him. "Wait. He DIED?! Well, we got a little surprise here. Cmon boiz bring in the fart!"

TIME STOP

The fart is the Zaunite chemical bomb. Draven calls it fart bcoz he is an idiot.

TIME START

Everywhere around loud BOOMs could be heard. And a soldier's voice:

"Sir, why did we use 6 chemical bombs on one Ionian?"  
"Bcoz that 'one Ionian' JUST SINGLEHANDEDLY DESTROYED A WHOLE ARMY." Replied Draven, altough rudely.

TIME STOP

Back to Yasuo

TIME START

He was in the village. At least what was left of a village. And that were ruins, bodies and undead. Yeah. Less and less bodies, more and more undead.

Yasuo was not plagued, because of the wind shield around him. Every time he was angry, he was invincible and he has a killing intent. Even if he had to kill those who had already been slain.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
A war cry escaped his mouth. He slashed through the dead like that was nothing, because it wasn't. Upon rising, their soul needed about a week before it completely leaves the risen, and during that time, the dead couldn't do anything. Upon cleaving an undead, only a puff of black magic comes out, and then it dissipates.

He got rid of all corpses, and decided to depart to a place none will look in.  
Yes... They won't look in Shurima.

A/N: Hella long chapter... And guys, guess wha time is it :) 4 AM 


	3. 3 - Yone

Stand in the ashes of a trillion dead souls. Ask the ghosts if honor matters. Their silence if your answer.

"I DID NOT KILL HIM! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"  
He yelled.

"Yasuo, all evidence is against you! Just admit it.

"I DID NOT DO IT, I SWEAR!"

"And you expect me to believe you? Who else could it be?"  
"I saw a woman exiting the window, with a greatsword and white hair. She had only a shoulder guard, Noxian production. Yone, I don't want to kill you!"

"Either you do it, or the Elder council. There is nothing you can do to keep me alive, except your death."

"No! You can keep my life and yours. Go away from here and we both live!"

"I don't want a -traitor- to survive! Yasuo, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Is this about honor? If it is, then stop! Honor drives people to madness. Warrriors end their lives because of -honor-! Nothing is valuable as a human life, life in general, Yone. Nothing! We can both survive here. You think you are doing the -honorable- think, right. Well, honorable... It could be both."

"No! Yasuo, FIGHT ME!"

"Brother, hell, you are not my brother! My brother was never like this!"  
"J BN OPDUVSOF!"  
Yone disappeared.  
"What?!"  
The world faded to black...

A/N: Shorter than usual. I think there's just nothing to add here. Plz review, makes my day :)

Anyway, brb, I have half of the next chapter already done!


	4. 4 - Planning

"Hnnnnnn!" Yasuo groaned as he sat straight in the bed.

He did not know was that a dream or that happened.

But, anyway, he would go to Shurima.

He had a route, a sword and the wind.

Yasuo wanted to go with a boat to Bilgewater, where he would surely find a sailor that would go to Noxus.

Entering the city wasn't an option, it would be too dangerous. Straight to the Tempest Mountains, Mogron pass, and he would be there. Easy as pie.

First stop: city cranny. He would take supplies from there, then he would be ready to go.

A/N: Hey guys, a veeeeeeeeery short chapter ths time... But, that means that the next chapter will come out sooner :)

I already have almost whole written.

AAAAAAAND, if I'm behind with uploading, it's never because of not having my chapter, it's because I'm lacking megabytes of internet on my phone.

AND YEAH, very important, this chapter is happening in about 1 AM when Yasuo just woke up. Then I wrote his thoughts, then he went back to sleep. Lmao.

Anyway, this chapter is being written in 3 AM, so...

The review box is there -V 


	5. 5 - The Wind

Before you start reading this, every thing that is marked like -this- is like Italic, because I'm writing this on a shitty Samsung Galaxy Y with the shitty Android 2.3.6 that doesn't support any text editors except the shitty Notepad+, that doesn't have Italic.  
So, this is -Start of Italic. End of Italic-

-A girl was sleeping. Her brown hair and light clothes waved in the Shuriman wind. She was near the mountains, and alone. Or so she thought.

Suddenly, a Xer'Sai clad in purple exoskeleton popped out from the ground, err, sand and tried to eat her. She jumped suddenly and turned to run away, but the thing followed her, determined on having a dinner tonight.

As she ran, she waved her hands, making a motion as if she was pushing something away.

"Go away, creature!"  
As she said that, a rock suddenly popped out, like the Xer'Sai before and shoved the Void creature away.  
The girl, Taliyah was her name, looked at her hands.

"What did just happen?!"-

Yasuo groaned. "Uhhhhh, what a weird dream... Anyway, better get ready for the trip..."

He shaked his head to get rid of the remnants of sleep, but to no avail. "Gnnnnn... I wanna sleep more..." He thought.

"I guess i can afford a few more hours. The desert ain't going nowhere..."

-Yasuo was surrounded by wind. Then the barrier dissipated. "The sixth time..."  
He tried to channel it again. "What? What is wrong with my technique!?"  
He tried sending off a whirlwind, but it didn't go where he wanted, instead it went upwards.-

And he woke up.

-What is wrong with me?-

He went outside the cranny with his sword and began practicing.

"Ton!" And he filled his sword with wind.

"Hasagi!" And he sliced forward, trying to send a tornado. It never went off.

A/N: Heh. Good morning, it's 4 AM.  
And I'm so tired that I won't write a long AN. 


	6. 6 - Bilgewater ship

"I must escape Ionia as soon as possible."

He took a backpack and placed seven apples, a dried rabbit and some fish.

-I just have to go south and there should be a port...-

He was behind a crate. He looked over and saw a boat.

It looked really nice, altough it was clearly Bilgewater made. It had a panel on it that said : "To Bilgewater".

He sneaked to it and came in when nobody was looking.

"Dunno, it'll take a while..."  
He heard voices.  
"We got strong crew, seven-eight hours max..."  
"OK."

Quickly, he got in the kitchen, looked around and...  
"OH SHIT! MY SWORD!"

He left the ship as soon as he could, ran off to the place he first saw the ship and...

"Thank God!"

"TOOOOOOOT! SHIP TO BILGEWATER LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES!"

"Better be fast."

He took his sword and ran to the ship.

He hid between the crates that had kitchen supplies in them, intending on stealing some food from there for his trip.

After 10 minutes of sitting in the supplies, the captain yelled again:

"SHIP TO BILGEWATER SETTING SAIL!"

After a painful hour spent in there, Yasuo heard voices.

"Yo Mat! A meal coming for the crew in a hour..."

He ducked so the chef wouldn't see him.

The chef, to his surprise, was a young man, 20 years old maybe.

As he made his way to the supply crates, Yasuo stood up, sword in hand.

"If you say a word about this..."  
Yasuo motioned a neck slice with his sword.

"I wo...nt...just...don't...kill...me...I...pro...mise..."

"You break your word, I break your neck."

-Much more brutal than I think it's neccesary, but you never know.-

"And, I'll take this..." Said Yasuo as he took three raw chickens and five tin cans of beans and put them in the backpack.  
He sat on the supply crates and made himself confortable; he knew he was safe.

-Seven hours later-

"BOYS PREPARE THE CARGO, WE ARE HERE!" Mat yelled.

"All I needed to know."

-GE!-

Yasuo was about an inch above the deck.

-SOR!-

He began floating to Bilgewater shore.

-Splosh!-

He was in the water.

"My supplies!"

He gazed towards the ship.

"Are, together with my sword, there."

Yaauo was drenched with water when he stepped on Bilgewater land for the first time.

-I need some sleep...-

A/N:

What's up boys and girls! For the first time since I started this fanfiction, I'm writing this before midnight. It's 10:09!  
And for the first time, I had a writer's block... I couldn't write more than three lines a day. If even that much...

Anyway, enough rambling 'bout my problems and lets get to the -important- part...

LEAVE REVIEWS EVERYONEEEEE

:D 


	7. 7 - The encounter

"Here you go." The wind master said as he tossed a few coins to the innkeeper.

He bit one of the coins and yelled:  
"Boys, go get him, he gave me fake money!"  
"Here we come boss!" someone spoke.

As soon as Yasuo heard the voice, he decided that the best choice was to run.

-No use in driving too much attention on myself. I am a wanted criminal after all... -He thought.

"Get him!"

He started running as fast as he could. He looked back for a second to see where are his pursuers.

"NMF!" was the only sound he made besides a loud crash. Yasuo looked up and saw a fat man, and in his hand a plank just as fat. He didn't see much more as the man introduced him to his plank.

"And you? You ain't going nowhere!" the fat man said, lifting up the warrior.

"He dies in front of Boss' nose, only that way we're getting paid. Bonk, knock 'im out."

-"Yasuo!" said a hollow voice that echoed through itself. He opened his eyes to see who's been calling him, and, more importantly, where he is.-

-All he saw was a green figure that had a few spikes. Focusing his eyes, he usaw that those weren't spikes. They were spears. The spirit had long, black hair, light armor and a helmet. But... those eyes... like they stared into Yasuo's very soul.-

-"Who are you and where am I?" Yasuo asked.-

-Ignoring his question, the figure spoke.  
"Do you want revenge for all that is done to you?"-

-"Answer me." the wind master pressed on.-

-"I am vengeance. I had a name once. You are in the Dimensional gap. Now answer me."-

-"Of course I do, but what's the catch?" he said as he readjusted his hair.-

-"To take away the lives of the ones you want to end, I need your soul. Your life."-

-"And what if I refuse?"-

-"The Dimensional gap is a place between life and death. I caught you here. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead by now. If you refuse, you'll die."-

-"And there's no way of getting out of here alive, is there."- the warrior said, dissapointed.-

-"Say... I challenge you. If I win, you get me out of here and own me one more favor. If I lose, you get my wind technique. Interested?"-

-"I will give you one month of Runeterran time to prepare. We shall fight. Fair enough?"-

-"Fair enough."-

-Speaking to Vengeance was...disturbing to say the least. It brought chills to Yasuo's spine. Merely seeing the ethereal body was enough to make him uneasy.-

A/N:

Happy new year everybody!

I couldn't wait until this encounter with our lady Vengeance.

And shout out to karragin1 who dropped the first fav on my story. Thanks, really helps when you know you're writing for someone besides yourself.


	8. 8 - Pleasant Surprise

On the first day, Yasuo was exhausted. He thought that Vengeance's eyes watched his soul, but figured shortly after that only his soul came in the Dimensional gap. But the exhaustion came from the traveling between dimensions. Soon he would start his training.

One day after, he regained his strength. Vengeance told him that he would find his sword -somewhere- in this realm.

He stood up and stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, when finally: "No point in wasting any more time..."

Blank. Empty. His sorroundings matched the description. So did his mind. As he walked, he thoutht about nothing.

Then he saw it: his sword stabbed in the earth. As he picked it up, a female voice called: "Yasuo~", prolonging the 'o'. He entered a defensive stance, the wind created an aura that made approaching him harder.

"Don't worry, I'm not killing you...yet. You have a lot more time to live."  
The voice spoke again.

-The Grim Reaper is a female, huh?- the wind master thought.

"I just want to help you in the fight against that spirit you talked to some time ago. It is in my interest, too. If she gets defeated, she will leave this place."

After a shorter pause, the voice continued.

"I can't interfere in your fight, but I can still help you."

Well...y'know...we are in the place between life and death. When someone who is not even showing itself talks to you with the intention to help you in a fight against the embodiment of vengeance in here, you have a cetain feeling that that's not a good idea. Especially when your life is hanging on a thread. Which means - show yourself." Yasuo said sharply.

"Fine, fine, here I am..."

A woman with fire colored fur(?) stepped out of the mist. She carried a bow that was also orange. Other than her fur, she was naked. She also had a mask over her face. Behind her was a fireball with eyes...or what?

"Here I am." the woman said.

Yasuo was frozen. Who'd of thought that the Grim Reaper was so beautiful...

"How can you help me?"

"I can make you become invisible." the spirit said as she created a white floating ball.

"This little ball can make you invisible whenever you want."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to win. That's it."

"Deal. Now gimme that. How to use it?"

"First you have to merge it with something you either wear or carry. As long as you are wearing or carrying the thing you merged this ball with, you can use the ball's powers."

"Alright. Let's say I want to merge it... with..."  
After a short pause he continued.  
"With my shirt."  
The wind warrior motioned to his tattered blue shirt.

"Repeat. -Upala ti muva u usta.- Say it three times as fast as you can."

"Upala ti muva u usta upala ti muva u usta upala ti muva u usta. I feel ridiculous."

"Alright, let's start the merging. First of all, you need to take your sh-" Yasuo cut the spirit off: "Wait, what? What was the whole repeating thing for if not for merging?"

"Oh that? That was just a joke." The woman said, now leaning on a tree that wasn't there mere seconds ago.

"Hmpf. Let's start then."

"Alright, take your shirt off."

As Yasuo took his shirt off, the fire spirit couldn't help but ogle his bare muscular torso and chest.

"A-alright..." The spirit began. "Let us b-begin the merging. -Antasio!-"

The white ball went from the spirit's hand to Yasuo's ripped shirt.

She couldn't help but throw in another glimpse on Yasuo's chest. "-Incursio!-" She said, louder than before.

The ball went in Yasuo's shirt and the shirt slowly faded.

"-Nantasio!-" The shirt stopped fading and, instead, got back in its original state.

"There you go, put the shirt back on." The spirit said, catching one last glimpse on his bare chest.

After he had put his shirt on, he asked: "But how to use it now?"

"Find out by yourself. It's pretty simple, really!"

With a sigh, the warrior thanked her.  
"Thanks. Thanks...?'

"Kindred. My name is Kindred."

"What's the other spirit's name? She didn't answer me, like she was hiding it."

"I don't know her name either, but the one that finds out her name is her master. At least that's what the legends say."

"Alright. Thanks again, Kindred!"

Jusr as he turned to walk away, he remembered something.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath as he ran to the tree Kindred was leaning on.

"I wondered if you would remember..." Kindred said to him as he picked up his sword.

"Damn, so sexy." she said after he went out of earshot.

A/N:

Hey guys, so another chapter came out. Even though there's no school right now, I was SO busy! You know, spamming DuoQ with my best friend 3

-Upala ti muva u usta- is Serbian for -A fly got in your mouth-

And, yeah, just thought it'd be better if Kindred was in her Shadowfire skin. Damn, really like that one.

Anyway, this is irrelevant, but I finished my promos and got into Silver 1! Woohoo!

Anyway, please review, tell me what you think and all. Next chapter coming out soon, but I'm not sure.

Srecan Bozic svim pravoslavcima!

-curtain drop- 


	9. Chapter 9

Every day was the same. Get up, train, train more, train even more, train a bit more, walk around, meditate, sleep. He didn't need food or water. He went to the lone tree from time to time to see Kindred and talk to her.

But, all that training led to some pretty sweet results.  
Now he could pin almost anyone to a wall in a blink of an eye.  
Earlier, for floating in the air he had to prepare at least 15 seconds. Now he could lift himself - or something in an instant.  
Now he was testing out his invisibility that he finally figured out how to use.

"..." He whispered something that he himself could barely hear.  
He instantly became invisible.  
After a minute, he was visible again, panting.

"So...exhau...sting..."

-Let's practice.-  
"Alright, -Wind barrier-"

He whispered something as wind engulfed him, making anyone around him (if there was anyone at all) unable to approach.

"Floating..." Yasuo said as he slowly rose up.  
"Alright." He said to no one in particular while descending slowly.

Tomorrow he was to fight the spirit of vengeance, so he went over to the tree Kindred was at a month ago.  
When he came there, he had what to see. He went invisible and approached.

"Screw you!" Kindred yelled at the spirit of vengeance.  
"Oh yeah? And what if I tell Yasuo that you lik-MMMMPH!" The spirit was cut off by Kindred who put a hand on her mouth.

"Hi Kindred!" The wind master sneaked up to Kindred and captured her in a bro-hug.

"Hehehe hi Yasuo!" She laughed and greeted her friend.  
"And you? Why are you still here?'

"I do not intend to leave no-" Vengeance was cut off by Yasuo: "Yes, you do!" who sent off a whirlwind that hit its mark, and, just like with the shoulder guard, he sent her off, but much, much further.

"Hey Kindred, I wanted to talk to you and show you stuff that I learned and improved."

"Sure, show me." She said.  
"woooOOOO0000H! PUT ME DOWN!" Kindred yelled as Yasuo lifted her up in the air.

"Hold on..." He said, going in the air himself.  
"Can you make a shield around yourself...like the strongest one you can. I need to try out my new move on someone, but it might hurt." The wind master asked, eager to try his new technique.

"I guess... Strongest one, you said?"  
"Yeah" he confirmed.  
"Let me channel it..."

A minute later, Yasuo broke the silence.  
"You done?"  
No answer.  
Half a minute later, the same question came out of his mouth, and - no answer.  
"You done?"  
"Yeah, I'm done. Damn you are impatient."

"Alright, hope your barrier's strong."

He went back, a good 6 - 7 meters and sliced the air and sent out a tornado that hit Kindred and knocked her up. In an instant, he was standing on the air next to her. Yasuo did an iai to initiate, then followed up with two quick strikes that were deflected by the barrier. The wind master stood up, while the fire spirit was on the ground. Yasuo offered a hand to Kindred who gladly took it.

"Yasuo, watch out!" she screamed.  
A blue ethereal spear was stopped by a windwall Yasuo made in the last moment.

"That sneaky bitch! Thanks, Kindred for saving my ass there. Anyway, it's time to bring her down."

"Good luck!"  
"Thanks!"

Yasuo walked in the direction the spear came out from.

"Why, hello!" He said as he spotted Vengeance, this time all in blue - the color of victory. The wind warrior put on his invisibility and approached. Yasuo went behind her to finish this as soon as possible. Just as he lifted the sword, ready to behead her, she moved a little bit and the sword went through her spears impaled in her back.

-Looks like I have to fight...- he thought, becoming visible again.

Vengeance threw spear after spear, after every throw she made a little jump - effectively dodging Yasuo's whirlwinds. An onslaught of spears came from her - she assaulted relentlessly while Yasuo was struggling to dodge them all.

He dodged the first spear by ducking under it, the second by throwing himself on the left, the third was chopped in half by his sword, the fourth was caught inbetween his teeth - which he had to thank lady Luck for, but the fifth went straight through his shoulder.

"Gah!"  
-Just a little more...- He was preparing Wind barrier, but it took far longer than usual.

"Finally!"  
Vengeance flew back a few meters before throwing three spears consecutively at him.  
A wind wall blocked all three of them.

He whispered again and went invisible. He sliced the air and sent a whirlwind, but she dodged it.

The wind master was now floating just above the blue spirit. Yasuo sliced the air from above her, and the tornado hit.

"Meet my blade!" In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her, slicing the vitals.  
They crashed in the ground. She didn't come up and he was holding his shoulder. The wind master asked.  
"What's your name?"  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
"Because I won. Remember the deal?"  
"Fine... I'm... I'm Kalista"  
"Nice to meet you. Now we're going. Give me a minute to talk to Kindred."  
"Yes, master." She said mechanically.

Yasuo took his time going there. He was tired, hurt and without a big reason to get there fast.

"Congrats! You beat her!"  
"Yeah and now I know her name!"  
"That's good. I'm assuming you want to return to your world?"  
"Yeah. But before that... can that invisibility thing remerge with something else?"

After a brief pause, she answered.

"Sure. Like what?"  
"Umm well can it be merged with myself rather than something I wear or carry?"

"I guess it can... We can try, but the one thing I know for sure is that it's gonna hurt."

"By the way, where is my body?"  
"Where you left it."

"Nevermind, just start this."  
"Where do you want to place this?"  
"Here." Yasuo pointed to his injured shoulder.

-Ten minutes later-

"There. It should heal during your trip to Runeterra."

"Thanks. What can I do if I want to see you?"  
"You - nothing. I come twice a year to your world - to Freljord the first time and to northern Ionia the second."  
"Alright."

They bid each other farewells and he was sorrounded by some sort of light.

A/N:

There it is. He got out of the Gap even stronger than before.

Anyway, I currently have -zero- reviews. I need some feedback boys!

Next chapter will probably be about Taliyah. Not too sure. School is starting again, so I will have less time to write this.

Stay tuned! 


	10. Chapter 10

The wind warrior stood up with a groan. He had his shirt and pants on. The only light in the room came from... metal bars? He looked around and realized that he was in a prison cell.

"Fuck..." he muttered, lifting a hand up to his shoulder Kalista pierced.

"Kalista?" He whispered.  
"Master." Came the response. She materialized next to him.  
"Oh, you are there. Were you invisible or what?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, become invisible again."  
She faded slowly, over six or seven seconds.

He turned and went on the bed to try and get some more sleep, but a minute after merely lying down, two men, probably guards, talked.

"You go check on that bastard, I go check on the others."

By now, he was sitting in bed.

"Finally out of your coma, huh?" the guard noted.  
"Ron, call Jim! This guy is awake!"

A minute after, a guard in grey armor and another man entered his cell. He had a black jacket and his black hair reached his shoulders. Probably here to torture Yasuo.

"Ron, Fred, go. I got this." The man said in his hoarse voice.

"You here to torture me?" Yasuo asked with his arms crossed, ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder and bringing up the tough guy act.

"You gonna stop me?" Jim asked, a smirk on his face while pulling out knives and a feather(?) from his pocket.  
"Yo Ron bring the chains!" Jim yelled.

All Yasuo did was wait and smile.  
When the wind master got chained, Jim took the feather and started to tickle his feet.

"Mmmmph...mmmmph...hihihihihihi! Yo Kalista hahahaha!"  
"Master?" came Kalista's response.  
Right when Kalista came into view, Jim stopped -torturing- Yasuo.

"Kalista, break these chains."  
"Alright." As she spoke, she put a hand on one of the chains restraining him. Her hand emmited green light for ten seconds, and for a brief moment, it flashed red. The chains broke. She repeated that on every chain and Yasuo was free.  
All that time, Jim stared. He just stood there in stunned silence and with a priceless expression.

"Kalista, you go through walls?"  
"Yes."  
"Great, kill this guy and snoop around for my sword."

Just as she readied her spear, Jim pleaded.  
"Please, I'll give you the keys, don't kill me!"

Yasuo ordered:  
"Open the door."  
"Yesyesyesofcoursesiryesyesyes!"  
Jim unlocked the door after his third try - he dropped the key during the last two. The cell door squeaked.

"After you." Yasuo said to Jim while Kalista faded.  
Jim collapsed.

"Alright, we are not yet away. Let's leave this place." Yasuo said to Kalista, even though he couldn't see her.  
"Stay invisible and yell 'Leave and save your life. Who values their life will exit this place in two minutes. Others will be slaughtered.' as loud as you can. I will be invisible, waiting at the exit. It's probably locked. When the guards go out, I'll go with them. You exit after me."

A/N:

Hi! Another chapter of Sandstorm :)  
The next one will come out...probably in five or six days. Exams are coming, so for a week I won't be able to write much.

Please review, fav and follow! This story has 700 views and just one fav, 0 reviews and 0 follows. Tell mr what seems off, what you didn't like and all that do I can become a better writer.

And, yeah, next one isn't going to be a Talihah chapter, thise are coming after one or two more chapters.

And I will stop naming chapters. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss...Taliyah? Emperor Azir demands your whole village to-" A messenger poke to Taliyah.  
"I am no longer a part of that village." Taliyah replied while turning.  
"But Emperor Azir wants yo-"  
"I have no interest in becoming a slave to that clown."  
"What did you say?" The messenger argued.  
"What you heard." Came Taliyah's response.  
She just brushed past him.

"Let's see... East is... to the left now, alright... West is... to the right, right?" The Stoneweaver said, making four rocks go out of the sand. She rearranged them to what she thought were the sides of the world.

"Yeah, yeah, East is here." She said to herself again, rising her head to watch the sunset.

She wrote with her finger E, W, N or S next to the rocks.

"If I want to exit the Desert, I have to go... Northeast. When I reach the Tempest Flats, I'll go east. To Noxus, from there I will be able to go anywhere." She said to herself, lighting a fire and placing a few...mats next to the fire.

The stone mage took a few steps towards the dark, placing her hand next to her ear, as to make her hear better. Looking at a nearby saguaro cactus, Taliyah saw something pointy sticking out of it, but she was unable to see anything else.

-Could it be?- She thought, coming closer to the cactus. The pointy thing disappeared. Taliyah swiped her arm horizontally, stones raising around the cactus.

"Desert fox! Jackpot!" She yelled, happy that she now has something to eat.

"Hunger is the best spice after all..." Taliyah noted, placing the skewed fox to her right and placing two mats on the sand, laying down on them.

"Who's there?" The rock mage darted her head up, looking around.

"No!" Taliyah yelled, jumping to the side just when a Xer'Sai popped out of the ground.

A stone wall rose from the sand, blocking the path - giving Taliyah a chance to enlarge the gap between them.

Rocks emerged from the ground beneath Taliyah, rising her up. It was a small wall at first, but it grew with every passing second - stones coming out of the ground, carrying the rock mage with them.

A minute later, the rocks stopped emerging completely. Taliyah, carried by momentum, fell in front of the rocks - luckily on the sand.

"Ouch..."  
-Damn, I'm tired...-

The rock mage sat on the sand next to the wall, leaning on it.

-Five minutes later-

-A kilometer more or so and I'm outta here.- Taliyah thought, looking at the giant mountains not far from her.

A/N:

Hello, another chapter came out! Starting from Monday, these will probably come out a bit more frequently - it'll be going like that for two weeks and school will start again. Since I'm in the last grade of elementary school (don't judge me senpai - I'm fourteen), I think the teachers will go a -bit- easier on us, since we all have to study for the final tests that will determine what middle school we'll go in. Alright, enough talking about Serbian school system (which is crap if you ask me), and let's get to the important part.

I -didn't even know- that Taliyah knew Yasuo - let alone being his friend and apprentice. Or whatever. This is how I was thinking when I decided to write this.

"Hmm. I like Yasuo - I main him and like his lore and the idea. But he needs to be paired with someone. So I was thinking:

Ionia:

Akali - an assasin, they have nothing in common.  
Syndra - self centered psycho Soraka - healer etcetc

Noxus - nothing

Piltover - nothing

Shurima - nothing.  
Wait...what?

Taliyah - they both have powers that they can refine, learn more about and understand.

Zaun - Janna.  
Janna? Nah, screw Janna, Taliyah is better.

There'll be some Janna in about dozen or so chapters. 


	12. Chapter 12

He was at the exit, waiting. "..."

-Ten minutes later-

Kalista appeared with two deep gashes - one on her left shoulder and the other on her left hip. They were oozing light green blood.

"What...What happened?"

"I went to see where your sword is, but it's in a mage's room. By the looks of it, he is a high ranking mage... I actually hit hi-" Kalista responded in her hollow, haunting voice, but was cut off by Yasuo:

"Alright, what's his name?" His wind barrier was slowly coming to life.

"The door said "Akano" I think..."  
"Shit!" The warrior exclaimed.  
"We learned about him in sword school. It is said that he is currently the strongest mage in Ionia. Wait...how much time you think you'll need to heal that?"

"Two days at least..." Kalista said, sighing.

"Hmm. Can I... can I borrow one of those?" Yasuo asked awkwardly, pointing his finger to the ethereal spears pierced through her.

"I'm afraid not..." The spirit answered, collapsing to the floor. She slowly faded.

"Two days? That sucks. Wait...hold on, Jim has weapons!"

"AKANO!" Yasuo got out of invisibility right in front of Akano, yelling - his wind barrier ready.

The man he was yelling at - Akano had long dark brown hair divided in the middle of his forehead. He wore black robes. His deep emerald eyes stared in disbelief.

"Wha- Unforgiven!"  
"YOU HURT HER!" He yelled again, right in Akano's face.  
"You think you can escape, huh? You ain't worth shit while I'm in charge!" Akano raised his tone.

All the furniture in Akano's office was by now destroyed or whirling in the air.

"COME ON! Hurt me like you hurt her!" Yasuo taunted, short sword from Jim in hand.  
"Or are you scared? Afraid of me?"

They were suddenly standing on a white platform, with everything around them black.

A/N:

I am sorry for the cliffhanger and for the delay too. Shit is happening - lots of it. My lungs really hurt and they can -barely- provide enough oxygen for me to live. It's so f'd up right now that I have, because of school and this, only a bit of time to write. Review, fav, follow, anything! Makes my day! 


	13. Chapter 13

-

A metal heart is hard to tear apart

-Hammerfall

He stood in infinite white.  
A voice, hollow, male voice called out.

"Yasuo." The voice kept no emotion.

-Where is my damn sword?-

The voice boomed again.  
"In front of you is a gate that leads to death."

A closed gate appeared, tall and made only from shattered bones.

"This one...find out by yourself."

Another gate appeared, this one made of wood. It was slightly opened, but all one could see behind the door was light.

-Let's see... High ranked mages do not lie. They either tell the truth, leave something out or stay quiet. If that's true... Heh... Life leads to death.-

The door to death opened.  
The other door opened.

Suddenly, he vanished. Invisible, the warrior walked through the door leading to death.

Everything shattered. All white around him, the doors, everything shattered to hundreds of pieces, each one holding a part of what Yasuo saw mere seconds ago.  
And then, all of the shards fell through the floor and what was left was Akano's office.

He threw the dagger that he got from Jim in Akano's direction, but he threw himself to the side.

There was a massive explosion of some kind of white energy that destroyed the walls of the office. Yasuo's wind barrier blocked the blast. The wind master walked to Akano who was now bleeding profusely and picked up the dagger.

/When the last one survivor was bleeding, I kneel - into his heart I settle the steel\\\\\

A/N:

I am sorry for the delay, I was out of ideas. If someone'd like to help me, PM me. I need some help guys (and girls - if any)! Review, I would like to hear your opinion. Next one coming out in a week. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Ever heard of clones?" Akano whispered. Yasuo froze. No, really. With wide eyes, he slowly looked down and saw ice forming beneath his feet, ready to engulf him.  
Swiftly, he turned without moving his legs and punched the mage in his stomach, effectively forcing the air out of his lungs.

Akano stumbled backwards, hitting the edge of his desk with the back of his head. The silence told the warrior all he needed to know. The mage blacked out.

Yasuo picked up his sword from Akano's desk.  
"It's kill or be killed..."

He looked back at the entrance of the prison littered with corpses of guards that tried to stop him. With his sword in his left hand and Kalista over his bleeding right shoulder, Yasuo started walking towards a forest.

Halfway through the plains towards the forest, the wind master gently placed Kalista on the grass and sat down beside her. The day was coming to an end. The orange sky was beautiful. But, now it was darker. Much darker. And then he fell asleep.

The warrior's left hand instantly grabbed the hilt of his sword as a fierce battle cry awoke him.

He saw two assassins engaging Kalista at once. One got pierced instantly, but the other dodged the onslaught of ethereal spears.

Yasuo immidiately entered a stance, but.. his sword felt too light. Way too light. The warrior looked down and saw that he was holding a twig. Quickly, he scanned around for his sword.

Yasuo picked it up and made a goofy face as he re-entered his stance. The assassin backed off a bit and started laughing. Yasuo's face became even more stupid and the assassin started laughing his ass off.

Kalista had trouble hitting her spears because the assassin fell on the ground and rolled around, all the while laughing.

And then, out of nowhere, a dagger flew straight to Yasuo.

A/N:

First and foremost, I am sorry for the chapter coming out so late. Like... four days late? I know it sucks, but...whatcha gonna do? Actually, to help, you can review or PM me to lemme know your ideas about this story.

I am so happy that this story has only good feedvack so far! Anyway, I want to answer a review. It sais that this guy likes the story and he wonders why didn't I pair Yasuo with Riven. Because almost all the long Yasuo fics - as little as there is of those - have the Yasuo/Riven pairing. I just wanted to create something different.

The next chapter is coming out... well... most probably in a week, up to a week and a half. 


	15. Chapter 15

Yasuo tried to throw himself to the right, but the dagger still cut the left side of his throat.  
"Bull...AAAH!"  
"Yasuo, are you...alright?" Kalista asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, yeaAAAH!" Came his half-response, half-scream.

"Wrong dagger! You threw the FUCKING WRONG DAGGER, YOU BOZO!" Came a voice from the direction the dagger came from.

"You shoulda marked the normal and the poisoned one, doof! And I'm not Bozo, stop calling me that! I am Bonzo. Geez..."

"Good job. Now they know where we are. *clap*clap*clap*" A female voice joined the argument.

"Idiot. We already gave away our position by throwing the dagger!" A new assassin started fighting.

"Stop arguing, ALL OF YOU!"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

The assassin that attacked Kalista was by now -dying- from laughter.

Yasuo clenched his neck and motioned to Kalista to run.  
When they were barely out of earshot, the assassin leader shouted:

"Dickheads! Because of your stupid argument, the target has escaped! GO GET EM!"  
"Yes sir!"

"Quick! We can hide somewhere and wait for them to go away." The warrior suggested.  
Kalista just nodded.

"Alright, let's go and hide in the forest. We're not far away from it."

As the duo was entering the forest, the assassin squad was nearing them.

"Get behind a tree and go invisible." The wind master told Kalista, whose only response was yet again, a nod.

Yasuo got behind a large lime tree, while Kalista hid behind a white oak. Yasuo became invisible after just a few seconds, while Kalista needed more time.

About ten seconds after they both went invisible, the assassins got in the forest.  
"Call the scouts! Tell them to continue chasing them."

"HEY SCOUT SQUADS A1 TO A6 STAY ALERT! THE CRIMINAL IS IN YOUR ZONE!" One of the assassins yelled his throat off.

"WHAT, YOU IDIOTS HAVEN'T KILLED HIM BY NOW? Pff..." A scout from within the forest responded in the same manner.

The duo just waited silently.

"Alright, let's call it a day here." The assassin leader pointed at the entrance to the forest. The one Yasuo and Kalista are hiding at.

-Ten minutes later-

"We searched everywhere around. No signs of them." A scout reported to the leader.

The warrior whispered to the tree Kalista was the last time he saw her:  
"Come here."  
Yasuo heard faint footsteps. "Are you here?"  
"Yes."  
"Umm...take my hand and lets beat it."

He extended his hand to the right to try and catch her hand, but his palm was met with her armor. "Umm... Where is your hand? Oh, here it is."

A/N:

YES! I MADE IT IN TIME! YESSSS!  
I wrote the chapter in time! In a week and a half.  
I should really post chapters like, once a week or smthing like that, but, man... I don't know will I be able to do it.  
The next one probably coming out in a week - up to a week and a half.

I need to thank the ones that reviewed this story - it means a lot. It's good to know what do other people think 'bout my story - is it bad, is it good, do they like the pairing, am I a bullshit writer and stuff like that.

Anyway, I really don't want to push the T rating that much - as I'm doing right now. Expect a -little- bit less curses and all that.

The ending is a bit weird, but... hehe, to post the chapter in time, I needed to finish it there...

Review, fav, follow - anything! It makes my day seeing that someone new is reading my story! And thanks to all that reviewed, I am getting only positive support and I am happy for that. 


	16. Chapter 16

One day later

"So Yasuo, I'm off. I will come when you need me." Kalista stated.

-Great, now I'm completely alone. Kalista went to serve vengeance or whatever...-

Yasuo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see that he got to a town.

"Gayatsu town huh?" The warrrior read the sign.

Right as he entered the city, he saw a bar and a bakery. In front of the bakery was a woman that was looking around for potential customers.

"Dammit, I'm broke..." The wanderer cursed as his empty stomach sounded. The lady from the bakery apparently heard him and said:

"Oh stranger! Come in, please."  
"But, I don't have any money."  
"Doesn't matter." The lady said with a smile.  
Yasuo complied.

They entered the shop and the wanderer saw just about what one could expect to see in a bakery. Two tables, two stools each and a counter where the food was displayed. And of course, the food.

"Hello, my name is Lisa. Nice to meet you!"  
"I'm Yas...Yosu! Nice to meet you too." He told her his father's name.

"Yosu, do you know how to fight?"  
"Of course...but-"  
"Great! You said you needed money, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"There's a tournament in two days. The winner gets two hundred gold coins. The entry cost is five gold coins, but I will cover that. My shop will be your sponsor. If you win, I get thirty percent of the money you get. Ok?" She said all of that in six seconds.

"During these two days, you can feel free to eat and sleep here." She quickly added.

-Free food, bed and potential money. But still, such a Noxian way of getting those three.-

"Alright." He quickly said after his stomach growled again.

She went through the backdoor and said:  
"Mom, I'm sponsoring a samurai!'

-Not that I had a choice...-

"Wake up, Yosu, the tournament is in an hour." Lisa woke him up.

"What is this, 11? C'mon man... The tournament is in the centre right?"  
"Yeah..."

-Here's the local stadium, the tournament should be here...-

Yasuo came in and saw that the stadium was originally for football. The seats were full of people ready to see a good fight.

-Where are the warriors?-

"GET HIM!" Someone from the crowd yelled. They all drew blades, jumped from their seats and surrounded Yasuo.

A/N:

A pretty short one this time. But soon, things will start getting really interesting. Hehehehehe.

Next one coming out in a week - week and a half max.

Leave reviews, I was really bummed because I didn't get any reviews lately. 


	17. Chapter 17

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The wind master yelled and drew his sword as hundreds men around him drew blades. Some had daggers, some had swords and the majority of them had throwing knives, possibly poisoned.

-WH...- His thought process was halted when one of the men fell down.

"I'LL KILL HIM AND I'LL GET THE GOLD!"

"NO YOU WON'T! WE SHARE THE 5000 THAT WAS PROMISED IF WE KILL HIM!" The crowd argued.

-Idiots...- Yasuo thought, slowly fading out.

-Five thousand on my head, really?-

-So there went my chance to spend some time in a town. Damn, I'm out of sake...

Fuck it, I can't live like this, that's for sure. I can go to Noxus, locate the assassin and bring him here. Or i can go to Piltover or somewhere to start a new life...-

Yasuo was having an internal battle.

-Nah, that's out of question, I'll get tracked down because of my wind technique. So, Noxus it is...-

Meanwhile, Taliyah was resting by a fire on the Tempest Flats - a massive plain surrounded by forests. She was eating a wild boar that was -unlucky- enough to have a stone fall on its head.

"I'm shtuffed..." Taliyah said to nobody in particular while finishing the last piece of meat she could eat before going to bed. Err, mat.

She left the meat on her unused firewood (just some twigs), carelessly threw a mat on the grass, put out the fire and, with a last glance at the sunset, collapsed on the mat, exhausted.

A/N:

Wow. Wow. The delay is real. In my defense, fucking school is real too. All the teachers want to leave us April almost completely free so we can study for the last test, so they're usin of school to give us tests now. I didn't have time for soloQ man... Fuck that, I didn't have time to sleep. Now I said "F- school today, imma write" and so this chapter came out. I am really sorry for the large delay, but support me by reviewing. Please.

Anyway, some juicy stuff coming out soon. Hehehehehe.

This chapter was so short and so boring, I know... But I used that llittle free time I had to write it and this is basically a sign that I'm alive. Not hit by a bus.

Cmon, sing with me.

We don't need no education

We don't need no thought control

No dark sarcasm in the classroom

Teacher leave them kids alone

Hey, teacher, leave them kids alone!

All in all, you're just another brick in the wall...

Like, share and subscribe xD

+%:2 9!:3+ (:2-|

%81'#-9'#+'8?0-|

!981' '8?8#2+-|

9#19%+8%71+#-|

%+:2-8!-^^ ˆ§-|

ˆˆ§\$»$ˆ^[ ˆ«$ [-|

:-/O:-)o_O:O:-/:-[-|

Jinx wuz here


	18. Chapter 18 (it's not a chapter)

I am sorry for the massive delay. I'm even more sorry and very sad that I have to announce this... There will be no chapters in the next 45 days or so. Maybe one. Maybe. I lost my phone (fml) and there went my chance to write in the bus which was about 90% of all my writing. The last exam is drawing near and I have to do it almost perfectly in order to get into the high school I want. Again, there may be one chapter. If someone wants to help me, PM


	19. Chapter 19

While walking through a forest, Yasuo heard a light rumbling of water. That reminded him of his thirst that completely came out of his mind while thinking about all that befell him. He stopped and listened to it, trying to pinpoint it. "Is it this way?" He pondered aloud. He sneaked around the trees, not letting the sound of crunching leaves obstruct the rumbling. He ventured deeper into the forest following the sound that was getting louder. Soon he started to run, impatient to drink fresh spring water. And there it was - a spring with a small, shallow lake. Next to the lake was another spring, with fresh, cold water. Yasuo drank the water and took his baggy pants off. He then took his torn up shirt off too, placed them aside together with his sword and went in the small lake. The water was surprisingly warm and he was thankful for it. He let out a deep sigh of relaxation. "Ahhh, I need some food..." He laid there thinking about possible way of getting food, but let it go and slep in the lake with empty stomach and mind.

-The next morning-

Yasuo woke up in the hot spring. He put his clothes on and continued his journey in a completely random direction, not caring about a thing.

He saw a ton of these papers on trees in the forest.

"Join the counterattack forces!"

"Your country needs you!"

"New recruits on the northwestern outskirts of Noxus, squad 4!"

- _Maybe worth a shot..._ -

After a few hours of traveling without paying attention to his sorroundings, Yasuo was startled from his reverie when he caught sight of a glowing blue crystal hovering over the beaten path. He stepped a bit closer to investigate and found a small metal plaque on one of the surfaces. A closer look revealed words engraved on the plaque with a disciplined hand and the wanderer's mouth curled into a grin as he read the inscription, "Teleport Crystal - destination: Noxus, northwest outskirts."

He had to choose between two paths; the path of honor and the path of vengeance. Will he hand himself in to the Ionian council or should he go to Noxus and find the real killer?

The decision was clear: there could be no turning back now. He knew that road all too well. The samurai tried to touch the crystal, but his hand went _inside_ the crystal. Like it was geting devoured by it. He then walked into it, leaving his homeland behind.

He felt his entire body dissolve. All he saw was blindingly bright blue light and he felt immense pain. Some strange kind of energy was devouring him, eating him. But then it all stopped. The pain, the dissolving, everything. He fell to the ground, suddenly without strength and the will to stand up.

Yasuo noticed a sign that said: "Recruit camp: -". After some walking, he saw a group of people with long black hair sitting around a campfire, talking. Their conversation was full of laughing and everyone was drinking. Everyone of them had a long sword hanging from their waist. There were fifteen of them at most and they were all staring at him now. They all stood up and unsheathed their swords. One of them approached Yasuo. "Who are you?" the man asked threateningly, as though he isn't drunk.

"An Ionian, like you," came Yasuo's careful but calm answer."So, what are you doing here in Noxus then?"

"I want to join the counterattack forces." "Give me one good reason to believe you." the apparent leader of the group shouted at Yasuo.

"Send me to the city of Noxus and I'll do whatever you want." "Well... We want Swain dead, but there's no way-" one of the lower ranked people chimed in.

"I'll do it." He said determined, unconsciously grabbing the hilt of his sword. The other Ionians stared at him in shock. "Give me food and clothes. I'll kill him." "If you want to die that badly, so be it... Either brave or stupid."

One friendly looking Ionian approached him with a smile, offering Yasuo to shake hands with him. "I'm Takame, pleased to meet you." "I'm Yosu, pleased to meet you too!" He shakes Yasuo's hand and is followed by the rest of the warriors who take their turns introducing themselves. "Hey, Hatake, get off your ass and grab get this man some supplies." He then turned back to Yasuo and greeted him, "I'm still not sure are you a spy or not, but I decided to believe you. I could use more men like you, what's your name, samurai?" the leader questions Yasuo. "Yosu," Yasuo responded, feeling bad about using his father's name but needing to not be recognized. "You can call me Sen, this here's my second in command, William, and these clowns are Wakame and Hamaru." He offers his hand to Yasuo who takes it and they shake hands.

Hatake exited the tent and gave him a black bag which Yasuo assumed held the food, a black shirt, and grey pants. "Wait, hang on..." The leader went in the tent for a moment. He returned with a simple leather sword sheath of about the right size for Yasuo's katana. "Now go, I'll dispatch one of these idiots to tell you when to attack assuming you don't betray us first. The nearest town is to the south-east of here, now go." Yasuo took the offered supplies and walked off down the road. Once he was out of sight, William turned to the leader, "You got him. If only he knew that there was no such thing as the counter attack forces," he said with a mocking laugh. "Who will you 'dispatch', 'sir'?"

Yasuo was walking towards the town but before he arrived he started to feel the weight of his travels and decided to call it a night. Night was falling so he just laid down with his head resting on his bag and fell asleep.

A few hours later, he was still asleep when a shadow detached itself from the darkness and stalked towards the sleeping warrior. "Gotcha," the figure murmured, a ray of moonlight making it's way through the trees to reveal a female wielding a pair of kamas, an assassin by the look of her. She moved her Kama to Yasuo's neck and made a shallow cut. "I am going to enjoy this..."

Her kama was dripping with poison... The poison was spreading throughout his body from the small cut. He immediately woke up, but he found himself unable to move. "You won't be able to move for some time. Enough to make you regret killing my... Doesnt matter." She took her sweet time breaking his ribs. He couldn't even scream since the poison paralyzed his entire body, bot oh boy, did he want to scream his guts out. Right now his heart was the only muscle moving. Faster and faster, beating stronger and stronger. *snap* ... Silence. *snap* ... Silence. That was the fourth rib she broke. "That is enough." She took a double-edged knife from her left sleeve. "The person whom you killed gave me this." The knife was just like her kamas - poisonous. The assassin stabbed the blade in Yasuo's heart. One heartbeat later the blade flew out from his chest and hit her stomach. She couldn't move a few seconds after.

He woke up after a few days in a hospital. "I am alive?" IM ALIV-OUCH!" He jumped out of the white hospital bed but immediately fell on it again, clenching his chest."Don't move, mr, your ribs are broken."

"For how long was I asleep? More importantly, who brought me here?" The nurse pointed to the other side of the room. He saw a girl (if that term can be used, she was around his age, maybe a little younger) in brown clothes, the same color of her hair and with a warm smile on her face. "I did. I found you and a woman lying on the ground. I carried you here, explained everything and then got back to bring the woman, but she wasn't there anymore."

Yasuo attempted to bow though his injuries and position made it difficult, "Many thanks then, I owe you my life, miss...?"

"Taliyah. Call me just Taliyah."

-And so on.-

A bit later Yasuo will find this out from the doctor: (these are his exact words)

"The heart 'beats' by shrinking and expanding - when it expands it takes in the blood from the lung vein and when it shrinks, it sends that oxygenated blood throughout the body. For some reason, your heart shrunk with such force that it sent out the knife that was lodged into it. That's all I could find out from your wounds and your explanation. Now, how did you survive that... I don't know. The human heart shouldn't even be able to live after that, but it threw the knife out..."

-Human, huh?...- He thought.

A/N:

Well I sure took my sweet damn time. Hopefully you didn't forget about Sandstorm C:

Welp, here it is. I was planning on leaving you guys with a massive cliffhanger where Yasuo's just laying there, unable to move and the shadowy assassin (we all know who she is) was nearing her blade to his heart. But, nah. I took too much time to write this so a cliffhanger would just be torture.

Now, some exciting news! Hopefully exciting! Yay! Well, a massive shoutout for Malleus08 who helped me A LOT with this chapter. Corrected my mistakes, helped me to write it, improved it all and everything. A massive thanks to him and of course to all of you reading this right now, you guys rule. By the way, since I take a century to write a new chapter (I am working on it, dw), you can go to my buddy Malleus' profile and see that he's writing an awesome fanfic called Towards the Dawn. Go read it.

Fav/follow just so I know that you didn't leave me :]


End file.
